


1999

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-14
Updated: 2004-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Smallville Lex Luthor parties like it's 1999 with his friend Bruce Wayne</p>
            </blockquote>





	1999

## 1999

by Kel

<http://kelex.popullus.net/smallville.html>

* * *

The Millennium Party at Club Zero was a sight to behold as Lex sauntered into it. Green, purple, and silver strobe lights flashed, lasers spun out-of-control patterns on the ceiling, and the writhing sea of bodies on the dance floor moved in a near-orgasmic frenzy. Flashes of skin and teeth and fluorescent day-glow tattoos flared in the black light of the club, and Lex dragged his reticent partner in behind him. 

"Come on, Bruce. You promised you'd lighten up in the new millennium. It's almost here, so lighten up already," Lex demanded. 

Bruce followed Lex in the club, and wasn't at all surprised when the doorman fastened a purchasing bracelet around Lex's wrist. He also wasn't surprised that within five minutes of being inside the club, Lex had downed two green-colored drinks and snorted two lines of white powder off someone's compact mirror. 

When Lex offered Bruce the mirror, he turned it down with a shake of his head, but he did accept one of the startlingly-green martinis that was pushed into his hands. "Come on, Lex," he said, dragging him by the shoulder out of his flock of admirers and their groping touches. 

Lex shivered, and shoved the handful of yellow, blue, and white pills into his pocket as he followed Bruce out onto the dance floor. "Oooh, Bruce... I love when you get all possessive," he said, sliding his body up and down Bruce's. His hands anchored themselves on Bruce's hips as he slithered over and around him to the pulsing beat of the music. 

_I got a lion in my pocket,_  
 _baby he's ready to roar_

If Bruce never had to hear this song again he'd be happy. He drained the drink and put it down on one of the nearby tables as Lex slid sensuously around him, and then dragged his friend to the dance floor. "You wanted to dance, Lex?" 

Lex nodded, and turned around, back to Bruce as he rocked his ass against his friend's crotch. "Looks like you're finally loosening up!" Lex yelled over the music as he rubbed hard against Bruce's erection. 

Someone was offering Lex another drink and Bruce took it instead, swallowing it back in two quick gulps as he thrust forward against Lex's firm ass. His hands gripped Lex's hips and hauled him back, and he realized with shock that Lex's hands were reaching behind him, quickly unbuttoning Bruce's leather pants and pulling out his cock. 

Shocked, Bruce tried to let go of Lex, but his young friend was tenacious. Lex twisted like an eel in Bruce's arms as he turned himself around enough to pull down his leather jeans, barely past his thighs, then twisted back around so that he could shove himself down on Bruce's cock. 

Bruce was braced for pain, but was surprised to find Lex already prepared, tight but slick as he thrust forward. Harsh groan as Lex swallowed him in, and didn't care that Lex was leaning forward, getting a deep tonsil-bath of a kiss from one of the prettier boys in the club as the pretty boy's girlfriend got down on her knees and alternated sucking kisses between Lex's cock and her boyfriend's. 

The mass of writhing bodies around them provided a privacy wall for what Bruce was doing, fucking his best friend on a dance floor while Lex was getting a blow job from a girl and a tongue bath from another man. He pounded Lex hard, feeling his balls bouncing off Lex's ass but not able to hear over the music, which was a pulsing cacophony in his ears and his blood. 

*But before I'll let that happen,   
I'll dance my life away* 

*Oh, they say two thousand  
zero zero party over,   
oops out of time * 

Bruce hauled Lex back harder, gripping him by the hips and tossing his head back. His mouth was open, panting for breath, and he was surprised again when two cool lips pressed against his, letting apple-flavored vodka flow into his mouth. He swallowed gratefully, sucking on the booze-flavored tongue that stroked against his for brief moments before being removed. He blinked, looking back over his shoulder for the culprit, but there were so _many_ people behind him he couldn't hope to think. 

He realized as Lex's throat arched back that he was screaming for more, could read it on his lips through the rapidly-flashing strobes and the dance of lasers over Lex's skin. His arms went around Lex's waist, driving him down harder as he rocked up faster, pushing his cock to the hilt inside his friend's ass with every stroke. 

Lex was rocking on his tiptoes, thrusting forward into the wet mouth on his cock and then back into the thick cock splitting his ass open. His tongue lapped at the sweetly-flavored mouth of the boy in front of him, screaming for Bruce to fuck him harder over the music. 

His toes curled as he rode every thrust of Bruce's cock, squeezing with his muscles and pushing down with his weight, begging for a fiercer, harder fucking. 

Bruce gave it to him. The music was building to a crescendo around them, the wall of people around them dancing faster and Bruce sped his thrusts up to match the movement, so that Lex was writhing on his cock. When he reached around, Lex's cock was hard and slick with saliva, and he stepped back just enough to make it clear that Lex's orgasm was going to be his and his alone. 

Lex got the message as well as his anonymous partners, and they melted back into the crowd as Lex leaned his head back against Bruce's shoulder. The kiss from his lover was hard, dark, and possessive, sloppy as he rode Bruce's thrusts with eager abandon. 

Bruce grunted hard as he kissed Lex hotly, and his fist clenched tightly around his friend's cock. He stroked roughly, grinding his calloused thumb against the head as he bit Lex's lip, sucking it as savagely as his cock thrust into Lex. 

*So tonight we gonna  
party like it's 1999* 

The song finished with an explosion of sparkly confetti that fell from the ceiling, metallic paper bits that flashed like little diamonds in the frantically twirling lasers and blinking strobes. 

Lex came in the same second, almost but not quite orchestrated with the explosion of the rest of the club. His cock shuddered as it spit out his seed, and he screamed hoarsely with the rest of the crowd as Bruce stroked it out of him. Once he was done, he dragged Bruce's hand up to his mouth and started cleaning it off. Bruce gave a harsh grunt when Lex's tongue started lapping around his fingers, and that was all he could stand. He came hard, fingers digging into Lex's skin, leaving dents that would bruise later, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was coming, coming hard, Lex's tongue sucking on his fingers and licking up his own come. 

Lex moaned, body jerking as he was filled with Bruce's hot come. He shuddered, nipping sharply on one finger in approval as he slid himself off Bruce's cock and tugged up his pants. He looped one arm around Bruce's neck and hauled him in for a kiss as his hand reached down and tucked Bruce back into his leather. "Hell of a way to start the millennium, huh?" 


End file.
